


Knights-Errant

by cycnus39



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knights come in a surprising variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights-Errant

“‘The situation appeared grim,’” Ezra read gleefully, “‘until Mr Standish, our resident knight of the green cloth, disarmed the bandits with his accustomed ease.’ Yes, I do believe Mrs Travis’ masterful prose improves with each reading.”

Lying on his side with his back to Ezra sitting up in bed crowing over the newspaper, Chris murmured, “You done now?” 

“Now, now, darlin’,” Ezra sighed, “jealousy is a most unbecoming feature.”

“I’ll be unbecoming something if you don’t put that light out.” 

“Oh, look, an advertisement for a new elixir that apparently restores, and I quote, ‘vital organ function, vigour and manliness’. My, my, how blessed we are to live in such an enlightened age.”

“You can enlighten yourself right back to town if that lamp don’t go out right now,” Chris growled, and Ezra folded the newspaper away with a snigger before blowing out the light and snuggling up behind him. 

“Fear not,” Ezra teased with a kiss by Chris’ ear, “you will always be my knight in silver conchos.”

“Repeat that to anyone and my conchos will be the last thing on your mind,” Chris warned even as he reached back and pulled Ezra down into a long, sweet kiss.

 

 

End


End file.
